Wish for Love
by Allmykindsofthings
Summary: It's Emma's 28th birthday and she makes a wish. Swan Queen AU the credit for the image of the story goes to Raee aka sinful-obsessions
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: The original idea belongs to my friend Raee (sinful-obsessions). Julie (evilneverfeltsogood) and Bowie (obsessivelyaddictive) are my beta-readers and help me build the story. So a big thank you to all of you!

Today is your 28th birthday. 28 years of loneliness. Oh yes of course you have Henry and he is probably the best thing that has ever happened to you. He put you back on the right track when you were lost, 10 years ago. He was the reason you put order in your life; you have a job and a beautiful apartment now. But love for a child, as fulfilling as it is, can never replace the warm arms of a lover at night. The simple joy of having breakfast, reading the newspaper together or enjoying a movie. You are lonely. No one to warm your bed. Henry's father? There's one… He doesn't even know about him. He is a jerk and it's better that way.

So, as you blow the only candle on that cupcake your son bought for you, you actually make a wish.

_I wish for love_

That's all. Anything destiny would throw at you, you'll take. You desperately need love. The details are just that: details. Man, woman, you don't care. You just need someone to talk to about your days and to share your nights with.

At the precise moment you blow the candle out, there's a loud bang coming from the hallway and then an even louder one at your door. You can't help but being startled. This can't be…

You look down at Henry.

"I don't think we were expecting anyone… You haven't invited Mary and Ruby, have you? Henry! Tell me?!" your plan was to have a quiet evening with your son watching the latest superhero movie he loves very much… something about a group of muscled men fighting evil, and there's a woman in it too… he tried to explain it to you for a thousand times but superheroes are just not really your thing.

"I swear mom, I haven't! You promised to watch the Avengers! Why would I invite your friends over?!" ten-year-old and already a very clever boy… you mess up his hair a little, knowing how much he hates it and go for the door.

You take a quick look through the peephole and are surprised to see an eye looking back at you. There comes the banging again. And there's yelling this time!  
"You there! I demand you to open that door and explain what I am doing here! NOW!"

What the hell?! You open the door, ready to fight that crazy woman.

"Listen, Lady, you are not in position to dem-" you are stuck by her beauty. Long dark hair, brown eyes, beautiful dress, a cleavage to die for…

"Not in position to what, dear?! I am the Queen, I do whatever I feel like doing! Get out of my way! This hallway is freezing! Not that you care, obviously… That is not the appropriate way to welcome guests! Let alone a royal one!" she pushes you aside and makes herself at home. You can't believe the nerves of that woman. Queen?! Queen of what?! Queen of the mental hospital she escaped from that's for sure! _Oh my God, Henry_, you think as you make a quick run to your living room. You stop dead in your tracks as you see her talking with Henry.

"So, young man, tell me, where is the fireplace? I'm freezing! And the blonde who opened the door was really rude. I hope you are more polite than her, aren't you, boy?" she is staring at him with a mix of disdain and playfulness.

"Boy?! I'm 10! And I am polite! And she is my mom! So you better watch your mouth, crazy lady!"

For a couple of minutes, there is a silence filling the room with tension: you are proud but at the same time afraid for your son, afraid she'll raise a hand on him; if she does, so help her God cause you'll destroy her, no matter how gorgeous and nuts she is.

But then you hear her laugh cracking the silence and you see Henry laughing with her. You can't help but joining them.

"You are brave, young man. No one in my kingdom dares to speak to me as you just did. But then, I am not in my kingdom anymore." she says as she puts her hand on your son's shoulder. Time for you to step in and figure out where she's from and how to get her back there.

"Look, Miss… You are at my place here. Boston, Massachussetts. East Boston, to be precise and this is the apartment 205 of this building you found God knows how. I guess you come from the McLean Hospital, even if I have no idea how and why you got here. So, what's your name?" you led her to the couch and have her sitting down as you were talking. But then she is barely sitting down that she is up on her feet again and she begins pacing.

"Boston?! I have never heard of it! Obviously it's not in my Enchanted Forest. How did I get here? Which spell did you use? Why have you captured me?! Who is behind this?!"

She is raging now.

"Wow! No one captured you! Calm down and have a seat! Please. Would you like something to drink?" you were trying to have Henry out of the room as fast as you could and as easily as possible without raising suspicion. You never know with crazy people. Everything could go boom in a fraction of second.

She nods, still speaking to herself and finally sit down.

"Yes please dear. I'd like some tea if you have some." _polite… well that's a first_, you think, smiling at yourself.

"Henry, hon, please go to the kitchen and make some tea… you know how, you're a big boy now" he nods and off he goes. You have one of those electric kettles so it's perfectly safe for him. And as long as he'll be there searching for the teabags, he'll be safe from her.

You take a deep breath and study her. She is beautiful. Utterly beautiful. _Really the fairest of them all_, you don't know where that came from but you're thinking about Snow White right now. The Evil Queen, more precisely. Maybe in her mind, she is that Evil Queen… who knows?!

"So… what is your name?" you start softly.

"I am Regina, Queen of the Enchanted Forest. If this is some kind of ruse and I learn Snow is behind this, I will destroy you, if it is the last thing I do!" you can see fear in her eyes. She is afraid of something. Well of course. She is lost and confused. And yet, you can tell she is telling the truth. But that's impossible. Maybe it's because she believes in it so much that you can't tell it's a lie.

"Okay… So Regina, where-" she interrupts you.

"You may refer to me as your majesty or Queen Regina, but, my dear, I don't know you enough to let you call me by my given name alone!" She looks away with that superior look again.

"Fine… So, _Queen _Regina, where do you come from? Really! And how did you get here?" you try your best to sound soft and calm but she is getting on your nerves.  
"Here's the tea, Miss" Henry is back already! That boy is really too good to be true. You raise him too well.

"Thank you, young man. What is your name?" she is so sweet all of a sudden. Like being around a child changes her completely.

"My name is Henry, miss. I'm-"

"Henry, dear, it's time for you to go do your homework" you want him out of the way.

"But mom! The Avengers?!"

"Henry! Room! Now!" you growl at him, so there is no door open for discussion.

"Fine… goodnight, miss"

"Regina, I am Regina" she says to him "Listen to your mother and do a good job with your chores!"

"HA… yeah sure… goodnight Regina" and off her goes. You can't help the relief sigh coming out of your mouth. She notices it.

"Did you think I would hurt your boy?! I'm not _that _cruel, no matter what Snow told you, I love children! Family is the most important thing in the world." her voice cracks a little and you can't explain why. And that mention of Snow again. It can't be real. It can't be _**the**_Snow White. But still there are no traces of lies in her eyes. Even if you believe something so hard, if it's not true, you will see it! What's happening to you?

"It's the second time you mention someone named Snow. And you haven't answered my questions yet. So again, where are you really from and how did you find this place? And more importantly, why _this _place? Why _my _place?" you don't bother to hide how upset you are.

"No need to get angry, dear. I have answered you. I am from the Enchanted Forest and I have no idea how I got here. I was travelling to King George's castle to retrieve a… prisoner… and all of a sudden I found myself in your cold hallway. I banged at the door in front of me, and there you were. All rude and everything. Thank the gods your boy's manner is some better than yours. Clearly, he got them from his father. Speaking of, where is your husband? Oh wait… maybe you don't have one… maybe he ran away from your rudeness! Good lad!" her voice is low and menacing. Made to cut, really. But she doesn't know you. She doesn't know that this is not how she could hurt you. So you wave off her comments and keep going.

"Listen very carefully. I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me again who you are and where you're from-"

"But I already-" you take hold of her chin, not bothered at all by the death glare she is giving you.

"Nuh-uh, I'm talking. So, your Majesty, who are you and where are you from?" you dive into her eyes and wait for the answer.

"I am Regina, daughter of Cora and Henry Mills, widow of King Leopold, step-mother to Snow White. I am the Queen of the Enchanted Forest, where I come from. And I order you to release me this instant, or so help me."

And at this second, you realize that it's all true. You have no idea how she got here, neither does she. But you have a royal fairytale character in your living room. A royal villain, no less. And the only thing you can think about, is how dark and beautiful her eyes are and how you could get lost in them. Why do you believe her story now? You can't really tell but she certainly is who she says she is. There is definitely something wrong with you._ I wish for love_. Oh God. No. No, it can't be. It's clear now. _Oh what have I done…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: The original idea belongs to my friend Raee (sinful-obsessions). Julie (evilneverfeltsogood) and Bowie (obsessivelyaddictive) are my beta-readers and help me build the story. So a big thank you to all of you!

* * *

The freaking Evil Queen is in your living room because you wished for love. Let's take a second to process that….

"Are you okay dear? you look pale." there is everything but concern in her voice.

Oh God and she talks. Of course Emma she talks! Are you stupid now?! Maybe she can fix this…

"Look uhm… I may have an idea as to why you're here…" you're fidgeting and avoiding her gaze. How to explain all of this is your fault. There isn't a thousand way to do so… Tell the truth, Swan.

"Oh please do share! I can't wait to know who you're working for…" she says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. You are used to that though. All evil queen she might be, she is not scaring you.

"It's my birthday today… And I-"

"Oh no… don't tell me you made a wish… and that's the reason I'm here…"

"well… actually yes… I made a wish… and the second I blew the candle there you were in the hallway"

She suddenly gets up and begins pacing. Again. She paces a lot… maybe it's a hobby for her, who knows…

"Calm down, Regina…" you don't have time to finish your sentence as she snaps at you and grabs your throat. You can feel her long fingers around your neck. Their strength is pretty obvious and unexpected. Would she want you dead, she'd only have to squeeze a little harder. However, her eyes are saying other things : she is frightened.

"Calm down?!" her voice is a low growl "how should I do that?! you and your stupid wish trapped me here! I have no way to go back to where I'm from unless the wish is fulfilled! So tell me, stupid blonde, what did you wish for? So that we may get on with it ! And I already told you, it's your Majesty to you!"

You want to answer but the grip is too tight and only a weak and pathetic sound comes out of your mouth. That's when you realize she is playing with you, like a child would with a bug, a cruel game with an uncertain end.

She is musing on letting you live or killing you right here, right then. That's your cue, you have to talk. You wrestle a bit against her hand and finally there is a bit of air filling your lungs again and allowing you to speak.

"You need me, you majesty!' at your words, she looses a bit, so you keep talking "you need me because you don't know what the wish was and which part I'm playing in it" she thinks about it. Pondering. And finally she withdraws her hand completely and sits back on the couch, like nothing happened. You rub your sore neck and force yourself into deep breaths.

"I realize that I don't know what to call you. You haven't introduced yourself." she makes it sound like it's your fault.

"hey! you came into my home! and you began to insult me and now you just abused me! Don't you think it was your place to ask for who I am?!" you can't believe how unnerving this woman is! She looks at you, startled, probably not used to people talking back at her… her eyes are glistering and she looks away when she answers you.

"yes… you are right… I'm sorry…" you can tell she isn't used to say it because it was barely above a whisper "what is your name, dear?" the evil in her voice is gone. The sweetness in it and the contrast in her attitude is almost a shock. She looks like the sweetest person in the world. You take a couple of second to really look at her. Her dress is actually not a dress. There are leather pants under the coat-like thing she is wearing. Red and black. Not exactly the colours you'd have chosen for Snow White's Evil Queen, Disney was all purple about it, but this is so much better. And the leather pants are hugging her legs in the most perfect way. Her hair are up in a very long ponytail and her make-up is flawless. You already thought she was utterly beautiful earlier, but now… she is goddess-like beautiful!

She must have caught you staring cause the sound of clearing throat gets you out of your reverie.

"Yes… uhm… right… My name is Emma… Emma Swan." you extend your hand as a greeting and she looks down upon it, rising an eyebrow. "Oh… it's customary here to shake hands when introduced. It's easy, Majesty, just put your hand in mine" you smile at her. You are surprised when she actually does it.

"Yes and so what now?!" she asks, eyeing your still joined hands. And you begin to shake them slowly.

"Now, we've introduced ourselves properly. Could we please keep talking like this, and avoid aggression?! I'm really not into that kind of play…" what the hell, Swan?! you can't believe you just said that…

"Too bad for you, Emma." she gives you a wicked smile and changes the topic just as fast "Happy birthday by the way. You must be older than you seem, you son is already 10 as he told me" and of course here comes the sneaky comments again… You sigh. It was too good to be true.

"Not that it's any of your concern, I am 28 years old today. And I forbid you to talk to my son until we figure… *this*… out" you say, showing her entire self.

"You forbid me?! Really?! Do you realize I can tear this entire place down and have a castle instead just with a snap of my fingers?! And you, insignificant little thing, you forbid me?" she laughs at your face now.

"Do you realize, you arrogant self-centered bi- Queen, that without this insignificant little thing, you'll be stuck here forever?" how can she make you go from soft and caring to "I really want to kill the bitch" with a couple of words?! I shouldn't have made that wish… Better left alone than with that… her mouth forms a perfect O shape just before she strikes back.

"But without you, Emma dear, I would be at King George's castle, trading my… prisoner and having a great meal and an even greater time! And with better company!" that would probably mean something to you if you knew what she was talking about… She has a point though. If you haven't made that wish, she wouldn't be here and you would be watching the Avengers with your son, enjoying your birthday evening. However, she is hotter than Scarlett Johansson, says that stupid little voice in your head. Oh shut up, brain!

"I think this will lead us to nowhere. Let's start again. Hello, I'm Emma and I'm sorry about the wish" you extend your hand again. This time she takes it without hesitation.

"Hello Emma, I'm… well I wouldn't say delighted to meet you but… you seem nice."

You know she did her best. So you let it go. No point in arguing manners with the Evil Queen, right?

You see her trying really hard to hide her yawn and realize it's already really late. Henry must be sleeping now. You should go check on him.

"Majesty, my son-"

"-is probably ready for bed now. You should go check on him. As I said, family is the most important thing. Go. It's not like I'm going anywhere anyway…" her face is so soft when she mentions family or children. You want to ask why but keep from it. Not yet. You get up and walk to your son's bedroom. Leaving her in the living room, hoping she won't do anything foolish.

You scratch at the door and open it

"Hey buddy? Asleep already?" you ask quietly, just in case. But you see him sitting up in his bed, a book in his hand, as usual. You sometimes wonder if it's normal for a kid this age to prefer a book to video games or tv… but then you realize, he is not normal. He is your son. He is extraordinary.

"Mom, tell me! Who is she?! She is weird… And she kept insulting you. But she was nice to me… I tried to defend you!" he is speaking fast with sparkles in his eyes.

"Shhh don't worry… I'll explain all this to you tomorrow. Don't worry. She won't hurt you. Now put down that book, it's time for you to sleep." you say as you lay down, kiss on his forehead and take the book away.

"But mom… one more chapter!"

"Henry… it's already way past your bedtime. You'll read it tomorrow morning."

He yawns and agrees. Once you reach the door he was already asleep. "Goodnight baby" you say as you turn off the light.

Now, time for explanation. It won't be easy. A million thoughts are going through your head as you walk back to the living room, And as you enter, you stop dead in your tracks.

"What the hell?!" you can't help yourself. She is standing there, with a great big genuine smile upon her face.

"Oh I hope you don't mind, I redecorated a little bit… It was really… weird here… I wanted to make it better… it's more like my castle now… You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: The original idea belongs to my friend Raee (sinful-obsessions). Julie (evilneverfeltsogood) and Bowie (obsessivelyaddictive) are my beta-readers and help me build the story. So a big thank you to all of you!

* * *

"What the hell?!" you can't help yourself. She is standing there, with a great big genuine smile on her face.

"Oh I hope you don't mind, I redecorated a little bit... It was really... weird here... I wanted to make it better... it's more like my castle now... You're welcome."

"What have you done?!" you walk into the room and look everywhere.

She changed everything! The couch, the table, chairs... Damn, is that a fireplace?! Where the hell does the smoke go?!

"Well it's pretty clear, dear, I made your place better. Now you have cozy sofas and a fireplace to sit in front of and warm yourself up when you come from that freezing hallway of yours." she says crossing her arms on her chest.

"But... but... where do all these come from?!" you say showing everything around you.  
"I have a lot of power, Emma. Not as much as I would think since I can't go back but I still have the basics here. So... again... you're welcome!"

"Welcome? Welcome! You changed ALL my place! I loved my place! I loved my couch and my furniture and there is a reason this apartment doesn't have a fireplace: THERE ARE PEOPLE UPSTAIRS! Where does the smoke go?! what have you done Regina?!" you're hysterical. This is too much to take in for tonight. Too much happened in a few hours.

"You mean the people upstairs making that noise while you were gone to attend to your son aren't your servants?!" she looks at the ceiling, biting her lower lip.

"Servants?! We don't have servants! Those people are kind and old. They make a little noise but not as much as the previous couple. What have you done to them?!" now you fear for your old neighbours.

"Oh umh... nothing really... I uhm... Do you like the new couch? Maybe you'd prefer it in another colour?" she is avoiding. Not good.

"I couldn't care less about the damn couch right now! What have you done to my neighbours?" you grip her vest and shake her. She doesn't answer you and point at the window.  
Your eyes follow her finger and you see with horror the old couple hanging outside, upside down, with a gag.

"Oh my god... REGINA! TAKE THEM DOWN NOW!" she chuckles.

"Really, dear? I wasn't going to be that cruel but if that's your wish..." she was about to snap her fingers when you realized what she meant and what you asked. You cover her hand with both of yours to stop her.

"STOP! You know exactly what I meant! I want them back in their apartment SAFE and sound. And if it's possible they will have NO memory of what happened! Could you do that?" you try really hard to keep a calm voice.

"And why would I do that? You said it yourself, they make noise and it's bothering you!" so she was trying to be nice... _Okay, we'll have to work on how one can be nice to others_.

"Because if you do that... umh... I... umh... please just do it. They're nice people and no one should be treated like that. When you have issues with someone in this world at least, you talk to them about it. You don't tie them up, hang them in the air and gag them. What would be next, Regina, spanking?!" you saw a shadow pass on her face. This woman clearly has gone through things but now you are more preoccupied by the safety of your neighbours.

"Fine..." she snaps her fingers and the hanging couple disappears. You run to the window to make sure they're not in free fall and let out a relief sigh when you can't see them anywhere. "Don't bother looking for them, dear. As you asked, they're in their bed, with no memory of the last 30 minutes."

"Thank you. NEVER do that again, Regina. NEVER!" you say, waving a finger in front of her, sounding like you're disciplining a child. Even Henry wasn't as bad. _Great, now I have the girl version of Dennis the Menace at home; and she has magic_, you think to yourself as you shake your head.

"You keep calling me Regina. And I specifically asked you NOT to call me that! I'm still a Queen! And I expect to be treated as such!" she is pouting now. _Oh she is cute when she is pouting_.

"You will be treated like a Queen when I see one. Right now you are nothing but a child, Regina. And it's time to go to bed. I am tired. I'll give you some bed clothes and you can sleep on your precious sofa" you say above your shoulder as you leave the room to get some pyjamas. And also to end the discussion. You have a feeling that this woman likes to have the final point all the time. She is stubborn - so are you. Time to teach the Queen some manners.

When you come back with clothes and sheets you see her in profound contemplation of the couch.

"What's the problem?" you made her jump.

"You expect me to sleep on this?" it wasn't a question. She was disgusted.

"Yes, I do." you answer as you put down the drapes and the PJ's on the sofa.

"what is that?" she says, showing the pile of fabric. You roll your eyes and take one item at a time. Showing and explaining each of them.

"This, is a pyjama. You'll wear it on you while you sleep. This-"

"I won't wear that thing. I sleep in the nude" she says, crossing her arms on her chest again. You have to take a couple of seconds to make the image this conjured in your head to go away.  
"You are not in your castle anymore-"

"obviously..." she whispers

"-and I have a ten-year-old running free in my apartment. I don't want him to walk in on you, naked."

She seems to think about it then nods "Fair enough..."

"Good. This, this is a cover and I'm sure you have those in your Magical Forest"

"Enchanted."

"What?"

"Enchanted Forest" she is correcting you at 1am?!

"Yeah... right... and this is a pillow. Now I'm sure you're big enough to put the sheets on the couch as a bed and sleep on it. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." you are stern and harsh but you're exhausted. You turn to leave but she calls you back

"Wait!" is that a blush on her cheeks? "I... oh dear, this is embarrassing... I have to... and I don't know how to..."

"Speak, Regina. I can't read your mind. what do you want?" you're getting tired of this.

"I don't know how to make a bed because I always had serv- someone to make it for me...and... I... I have to use the lady's room..." she finishes in a whisper and lowers her gaze to the ground.

"Oh... the bathroom is down the hall second door on the left. I'll make the bed for tonight because I'm too tired to show you. Go to the bathroom, take the pyjama('s) with you and change. I'll wait for you to come back. Hurry though." she nods quickly, grabs the clothes and makes a run for the bathroom. You shake your head with a chuckle. A kid. She is just like a kid. She is the hottest woman you're ever seen and she is acting like the worst kid you've ever babysit.

Fifteen minutes later she is back. Her hair down, actually shorter than expected. Really shorter. You don't know if you're sad because the long hair was fake or if you find this new ruffled hair even hotter. And seeing her in your old Winnie the Pooh pyjama('s) just makes you burst out laughing.

"What?" she asks, smiling at you.

"Nothing... Here, come lay down... There is a glass of water on the table. And if you are hungry, there's food in the kitchen." you explain as she lays down.

"Thank you Emma. You are very kind." and with that she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. You smile at her angel face and before you can stop and think about it you've laid a kiss on her forehead. She sighs happily and turns on the other side as you make your way toward your bedroom.

After you put your own pyjama on and collapse on your bed, you take a minute to think about the situation but find Regina's face appear in your mind. Your night is filled with the Evil Queen and fairytales where you have one single role: the White Knight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: The original idea belongs to my friend Raee (sinful-obsessions). Julie (evilneverfeltsogood) and Bowie (obsessivelyaddictive) are my beta-readers and help me build the story. So a big thank you to all of you!

* * *

You are slowly awakening to the sweet smell of coffee… wait a minute… Coffee?! who is making coffee?! you are on your feet in a matter of seconds. This cannot be her doing?! How would she know how to make coffee?! you grab your pants and put them on as you walk out of your room.

The show in front of you is… well it's kitchen apocalypse. Flour everywhere. Piles of dirty dishes. Coffee spilled on the ground. Milk. Cereals. Oranges. Bread. Things you didn't even know you have. And in the middle of all this were standing Regina and Henry, laughing like they've known each other since he was a baby. If they hadn't bombed the kitchen, you'd find it really sweet, and the thought of waking up to this, a family portrait really, everyday melts your heart. You stop thinking for the sake of your kitchen though.

"What in heaven's name happened here?! What have you done to my kitchen?!"

Like two children surprised doing a deed, they jump out of their skins and as Henry runs into your arms to greet you, you see Regina snaps her fingers and suddenly the entire kitchen is cleaner than it's never been and the perfect breakfast table is set and waiting for you to enjoy your meal.

"Mom! Regina is awesome! She showed me some of her magic and it's WOW! She is better than any superhero in my comics! And she is so nice…" he gestures you to lean closer so her can whisper to your ear "and she asked what you took for breakfast and she made coffee just for you" he says hoping that this will impress and calm you. You pet his head and lead him to the table, asking him silently to sit down. You are impressed indeed. By the mess she makes. But you lose the will to yell at her when she smiles at you, a big bright smile that can melt the coldest heart.

"Good morning Emma… you've been nice to me yesterday evening and I thought I would return the favor this morning. Please, have a seat. How do you like your coffee?"

She says with the sweetest voice really. Who'd have guessed?! The evil queen being a perfect housewife…

"Black. Thank you. Good morning to you too. How was your night?"

"Oh not as good as I'm used to but definitely the best tucked in I've had…" she says with a wink. You choked on your coffee. _Shit_.

"yeah… umh… well… how did my kitchen become a mess I've seen earlier?!" you needed to change the subject before Henry asks questions.

"That's my fault actually…" your son says as Regina was opening her mouth to answer.

"Really?! how so?" you say turning your head back to him, trying your best to hide your smile.

"yeah… I wanted to know what fireballs looked like for real and I threw the first things I could find, Regina promised me that there would be no trace of it and that it would be all cleaned for when you woke up…" he confessed with his eyes in his cereals.

"so when a ten-year-old asks you to throw fireballs, the only answer you have for him is what you would like me to destroy?! How old are you, Regina?!" you say as you take a sip of the coffee.

"My age is none of your concern but if you want to live, I suggest you put that cup away immediately." she calmly answers. You look down at your cup to see what's the problem. Instead of your delicious coffee you can see a thick green-ish liquid bubbling purple smoke.

"What the hell is that!? Henry, drop your spoon!" you barely have the time to slap it away, the worm in it was going for a bite.

"Oh dear…" you hear Regina behind you. You turn around and you see her wrestling with a snake made of …orange juice?!

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" you yell at her as you put a big glass on the juice.  
"Thank you, dear. I think I shouldn't use magic anymore here… it seems to have… unpredictable effects…"

"Oh because an orange juice snake, a biting worm and god knows what's in my cup aren't the breakfast of champions where you're from?!" you snap at her as you get up to retrieve the original and very real items you need for your breakfast. You see Regina wince and shake her head.

"Henry, I need you to go get ready for school. The bus will be here in 30 minutes and you're still in your pyjama… Get dressed and please hurry up! I'll make you a sandwich for dinner. Regina… just… eat that and with a spoon, in the old and traditional way, please. No more magic." you say as you put a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Thank you Emma… and umh… usually I am good at this… this world is so wrong…" she says with a sigh that only makes you want to hug her. You can't imagine being stranded in a completely alien world where nothing is how it should be. She is taking it pretty well actually. You still owe her an explanation though. But how do you explain to the Evil Queen that she is here because you wished for love? Maybe you should lie about it… Say you wished for… friendship? Happiness? Someone who would destroy your kitchen at the first chance? Maybe lying isn't such a good idea after all… But she won't go back… what will she say about it? Oh yes, she has to fulfill the wish… And that alone gives you chills. The simple idea of kissing her is way too much for you. And how could she love you? Is she even capable of love? She is… well, evil! Even though you haven't seen so much evil this morning.

"Emma!" you are pulled away from your thoughts.

"What!" you snap back at her.

"I've been calling you! We have serious matter to discuss" oh here it comes… _time to come clean, Swan_… _maybe that's a bad choice of words_…

"Yeah… Let me just… After Henry is off to school, we will talk. I promise."

"Whatever suits you, dear." she says, taking a spoonful of cereals. That's not the kind of sight you'd ever dream of seeing: a fairytale character, in a Winnie the Pooh PJ, eating cereals at your breakfast table. There is something hilarious and so sweet about that situation.

"Mom! My sandwich?! Where is it?!" you turn to your son, holding the lunch bag to him.

"Here. Do you want me to come with you to the bus stop?"

"But mom… it's on the other side of the road! You can watch me from here… I'm a man now! I can go and take the bus by myself! And all my friends are there… What a shame to be 10 and have your mom cross the street with you… please… let me go!" he begs you. you cross your arms across your chest and study him for a second.

"Fine… BUT! I'm gonna hug you really tight right now. It's either that or I walk you to the bus stop." you answer calmly to his supplication. You see him roll his eyes.

"Okay… fine… but hurry, or I'll be late!" he opens his little arms and waits for his hug. You fall on your knees and hug him like it's the last time you'll ever have him in your arms. He is growing up too fast. And too well.

"Good mom, it's enough now… I gotta go!" he is pulling away from you and already going for the door "I love you, mom, bye Regina!" and with that the door slams.

You turn back to catch Regina wiping a tear and sniffing a little.

"Something wrong?" you ask, concerned as to why she is crying.

"Nothing… just… you and him… nothing…" you know there is something she wanted to say. But it's her choice not to say it. And you respect it. Maybe later she will tell you.

"So, dear.. about that wish now. What was it, exactly?" and the adult is back. She is as changing as the wind.

"Don't you want to change into more… adult… clothes?" you don't think you can talk to her seriously while Winnie is smiling at you…

"Stop avoiding, dear. And my eyes are up here. Now start talking!" you blush a little. Yes, Winnie was distracting…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: The original idea belongs to my friend Raee (sinful-obsessions). Julie (evilneverfeltsogood) and Bowie (obsessivelyaddictive) are my beta-readers and help me build the story. So a big thank you to all of you!

* * *

"_Don't you want to change into more... adult... clothes?" you don't think you can talk to her seriously while Winnie is smiling at you..._

"_Stop avoiding, dear. And my eyes are up here. Now start talking!" you blush a little. Yes, Winnie was distracting..._

"Yes... right... the wish... " you're fidgeting again. She has that effect on you.

"Yes, dear. The wish." she says coldly. She is getting upset and won't wait any longer.

"I kinda... I mean I may have... I wished for love" you say very quickly and in a whisper.

"Sorry... I thought you said you wished for love..." she says in disbelief.

"Yup... that's the wish..." you wince. And she is up on her feet and pacing again.

"Regina, is pacing like a hobby for you or is it just to dig a hole in my floor?" you try to smooth the atmosphere with a joke but it's like you hit the Great Wall of China.

"YOU WISHED FOR LOVE?!" _great, now she's yelling again_...

"Oh come on, it's not that horrible!" you smile at her.

"Not *that* horrible?! Do you know who I am?! Do you have any idea of the things I've done?! I don't even understand why I'm here! Why me?! If you truly wished for love, I wouldn't be here! You'd be talking to Charming or that werewolf Red, whoever suits you. BUT NOT TO ME! So either you are lying, or you kidnapped me using I don't know which kind of magic to trap me here! SO TELL ME, WHICH IS IT?! NOW!" she has you up against the wall now. She is angry and threatening but there is a sadness in her eyes. How can someone have so little self-esteem that she denies love to herself? What happened to her? And what were those horrible things she's done... You put your hands on her shoulders and gently push her away from you. Then your hands move up to cradle her face. She is surprised by your action, and you are just happy that the sadness is gone for now. Though you know the time will come when you'll have to ask her all those questions floating in your mind.

"Regina, I told you the truth. I wished for love then you appeared on my doorstep. Now I don't know how those wishes work, maybe the Wish Foundation made a mistake, but since last night, since you came into my life, I've been... different. I can't explain how. Or why. But I do. And-"

"No... no... NO! You can't! This wish... It can never be fulfilled! I am stuck here forever..." she whispers with watery eyes. Before you think about it, your arms are closing around her and you're pulling her for a hug. A couple of minutes passes. You felt her stiffen at first and then she relaxes in your embrace. Then when the silence and the awkwardness is becoming too weird, you let her go and take hold of her hands in yours.

"If you're stuck in here, then we better go find you some *decent* clothes..." you joke and you see the beginning of a smile on her lips. _Of course, every girl like shopping when they're sad_. She may come from another world or dimension or parallel universe but she is still a girl. No. She is a woman. A very hot woman. _No, Swan, don't go there!_  
"What is the problem with my clothes?! They're very appreciated in the Enchanted Forest! It's the latest fashion!" she moves to hold her clothes in front of her.

"I can understand why..." you mutter... with that kind of cleavage, you can *really* understand why her clothing style is *very* appreciated... You stare at her for a few seconds and then shake the thoughts away.

"Okay, time to dress. I'll give you some of my clothes so you won't be the center of attention and get howling in every corner..." you hear her chuckle but you're out of the room before she can answer.

Not an hour later, you're both out and off to the shopping center. Half a dozen guys double checkedher out as you both walk down the street and you feel the bite of jealousy hold your heart. You pass your arm in hers and make hast to the shop. You know the perfect one. It has everything and one of your friends is the owner so you always get a discount. And knowing that she needs pretty much everything, that will be well needed.

"Hey Daniel! How are you?!" you say as you throw yourself in his arms. "I have someone I want you to meet, Regina this is -"

"Daniel..." you barely hear her. She looks so pale. And she is shaking.

"Regina? Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost!" you close the space between you and hold her shoulders.

"Yes... Oh... I'm... sorry... what did you say?" she can't keep her eyes away from your friend. But it isn't like she is undressing him with them or anything. She is truly disturbed.

"This is my friend, Daniel! He owns the shop. Daniel, this is Regina. She's... new... in town. And she needs new clothes..." you turn back to Daniel and you see him captivated. Like stuck in her gaze. He walks in and extend his hand, which she takes without hesitation. You smile to yourself at the memory of last night...

"Hello Regina. You are very beautiful... Oh my God, I'm sorry! I mean... you are but.. I didn't mean to... Emma, help!" you laugh at his clumsiness.

"Okay, enough you two... Regina, we need to get you some clothes. NOW!" you say gently as you tuck on her arm to a row of shirts and pants on the left. As you make your way to it, you take a quick look to Daniel, he is shaking his head. You know the feeling...

"So, lady... You'll try this and this... Oh and also this!" you say as you put a white blouse, a pair of jeans and a red tank top in her hands.

"What? Right here?!" she gulps.

"Oh God no! Over there!" you answer showing her the changing rooms.

"And will there be someone there to help me change into those... those... what are those?" she has a look of disgust on her face as she holds the jeans in front of you.

"Those are jeans. It's very comfy. And no, you'll be all alone to try them on. You're a big girl, I have faith in you, you can do it. Now go! I'll pick up some other things for you to try on and bring them to you." she grumbles but goes to the changing room anyway.

As you pick another shirt, a skirt and a summer dress, Daniel comes to you.

"Hey Em'... does she... is she?... Do you think I will have a shot? I mean, she's hot and she looks really nice... I'd like to ask her out... You think she'll agree?" there comes the green eyed monster again. And you break your own heart as you answer him with a big smile.

"Yeah sure... I mean... she is single and new in town... Just... don't hurt her okay?" he is your friend after all. And even if it hurts you to say it, you just want her to be happy. Maybe going out on a date will be good for her. She'd get a chance to discover this world. _But you can show it to her too_, says that sneaky little voice in your head. True.

You leave your friend and head for the changing rooms.

"Regina?! You're okay in there?! Come out and show me!"

"Yes I'm okay but I don't know how you can consider those jeans as comfy!"

You can't help yourself: you burst into laugh as you take a look at her. She put the jeans backwards.

"What now?!" she says putting her hands on her hips.

"You... put them... wrong! That's the back!" Go back it and try again!" you manage to say between two laughs. As she realizes her mistake, she begins to laugh with you.  
A couple of minutes later, she is back. The white blouse is buttoned all the way up and tucked in her jeans. Those jeans which are hugging all the right places. You make two steps to her.

"May I?" you ask as you raise your hands in front of her.

"Yes, please do."

You watch her swallow hard as you begin to unbutton her blouse down to her chest. You accidentally brush her breast and you hear her gasp. You lose yourself in her eyes for a minute. That's when it hit you: you are falling for that woman. You are falling fast and hard, even though she has given you no reason at all and it scares the hell out of you.  
"There... better..." you say as you take a step back, your voice scratchy and low. She turns around to look at herself in the mirror and nods.

"Yes... better indeed..." she agrees as she looks back into your eyes. You notice a small detail though. Two small details actually.

"Umh... Regina?... this is embarrassing but... do you have a bra on?" she looks down at herself, following your eyes.

"A bra?! No, of course not. I had a corset incorporated in my clothes when I got here but since you didn't want me to wear it... " you can feel yourself blush, hard!

"Oh boy... try these on, if they fit, you change back into your original clothes and we'll go to the lingerie shop."

Half an hour later, you're both at the checkout.

"Hi Regina..." _Goofy is there too_...

"Daniel..." she says politely, her eyes to the ground like we're back in the 18th century. You keep forgetting that she isn't from here.

"I was wondering... would you... umh... would you do me the honor to accompany me for dinner tonight?" _when did he learn to talk like that?! It's almost laughable, it's so much not like him._

"Yes of course." she answers shyly.

"Great! Where are you staying?" he has a great big smile now. And your heart is sinking.

"I will be at Emma's cas- place." _is she blushing?!_

"I'll pick you up at 6?" she nods and still as politely bid her goodbyes. You watch her walk to the exit of the shop and wait until she can't hear you.

"You hurt her and I will destroy your "happiness"... got it?" that sounded more threatening than intended but at least he got it as you watch him nod and swallow hard.

"Hey 'Gina, wait up!" you yell at her. She turns around and smiles at you.

"Oh it's Gina, now?!"

"Yeah... like it?" you say as you pass your arm in hers and begin to walk to the next shop.

"Very much" she answers in a breath.

_A/N: just so you know,in my mind, even though FTL Daniel is dead, this Daniel Regina just met is his carbon copy. That explains why she looked so pale and why she accepted the date so quickly._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: evilneverfeltsogood and obsessivelyaddictive, thanks for beta-reading it and sharing ideas!

Please, dear readers, let me know what you think about it. It's really important to me.

* * *

"_Oh it's Gina, now?!"_

"_Yeah... like it?" you say as you pass your arm in hers and begin to walk to the next shop._

"_Very much" she answers in a breath._

She doesn't need any magic to melt your heart. She is captivating. And it's this douche who will have the privilege to go on a date with her tonight. The thought that she may like him makes you nauseous. You focus on something else. _Oh, there, lingerie shop! Perfect distraction, Swan: picturing her in black lace. Shit._

"Here is our stop, Your Majesty" you wink at her.

"Back to Your Majesty, already? My, you are a hard one to follow, dear." she says as she passes by you to enter the shop. You smile to yourself and shake your head.

"Okay... I guess you don't know the size of your... uhm... well... those" you point at her chest, slightly blushing.

"It's an honorable size from where I'm from, that's what I know." she protests proudly as she pushes up her breasts. By doing that, your fingers and therefore your hand is so close you can feel her heat.

"That's... it's... what I... not exactly... crap" you stutter, distracted by the view. You quickly turn and hail the shop owner to help you with the size of her _honorable _chest so you can take a minute to breath again. You can see a smug look on her face. Oh but two can play that game and revenge is best served... hot in this particular case.

The shop lady takes the necessary measures and you are now free to go in the shop. You stop to take one or two regular cotton bras and shove them in Regina's arms, telling her to go try them on in the changing rooms. She follows your order and you stay behind to collect one more thing you noticed as you walked in. It's a black and red lace and silk bra with a thong. You pick up her size and make your way to the stall she's in.

"Regina, everything okay in there?" you say as you scratch over the curtain as if it was wood.

"I'm... uhm... this is embarrassing... usually I have a servant to lace the corset and here I can't find out how this thing works (closes)... could you come in and umh... help?" you hear from the other side. You take a deep breath and walk in.

The view is stunning. She is half naked, holding the cups of the bra hovering around her breasts, her back facing you and looking at you above her shoulder. You try to hide the moan coming out of your mouth in a quick cough but you can tell by the look she's giving you that she knows better.

"Be a dear and help me with that, please. You seemed to be very disturbed that I wasn't wearing one of those in the previous shop..." your hands are shaking and your mouth is suddenly dry.

You rise your hand and take hold of the two parts and begin to clap it. First, you suck in a breath. Second one, you breath out. Your fingers brush over her smooth skin. You leave them between the fabric and her skin and adjust the bra. Then you take your hand away as if her skin just burned you. That's when she turns around and face you. You literally feel your jaw drop. Stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, all those words don't even begin to explain the goddess-like vision.

"It doesn't feel right..." you hear her whine from afar. _Time to snap back into reality, Swan, get yourself together, girl_, you admonish yourself.

"What?" you tear your eyes from her chest with great difficulty.

"This... thing... it's not comfortable!" the contrast of her body and her childish voice makes you smile.

"Of course it doesn't... you... put them in wrong..." you say pointing at her upper body.  
"Oh... would you mind... " you stare at her with a blank face.

"Mind what?!" it's like your brain cannot process that kind of information. Is she really asking you to...?

"Well I don't know how they're supposed to be in that... This is really different than what I usually wear. So, would you mind putting them in, in the way they're supposed to be?" she grows impatient, you can hear it in her voice. You keep staring at her for a couple of second more, taking in what she just asked you to do.

Your hands move on their own accord. It feels like you're watching yourself and at the same time you can feel the soft skin of her breasts against your hands and her hard nipples brushing your fingers. She gasps as you first put your hands on her. You put the bra in the right way and her breasts in it as quickly as you can, not really trusting yourself if it takes longer. Images of you pinning her against the wall behind and ripping her bra are floating in your mind. Her blush is just too much to take.

"There you go. Seems good. Try the other one. I'll wait for you at the checkout when you're done" you mumble quickly as you get out of the stall. You close the curtain behind you and lean against the nearest wall, trying to catch your breath and calm you drumming heart.

Waiting for her at the checkout feels like an eternity. And you feel your face light up when you see her approaching, holding the bras. You pay and without a word; you're both out of the shop and heading home.

The rest of the day was peaceful. You showed her the grocery store and she was like a five-year-old in Disneyland. Eyes everywhere. She learned that she actually loves chocolate and you taught her how to make bubble with a chewing gum.

Then before you realized it, it was already the end of the afternoon and her date hour is approaching. _It's now or never, Swan_.

"Regina, I got you a little something..." you see her eyes sparkling at the idea of a gift.

"For me?! But, why?! You've already been very kind to pay for my clothes and chew bubble and chocolate!" she says but that doesn't stop her from taking the small package on her lap.

"It's chewing gum, Regina." you correct her with a smile.

"Really?! It is?!" how you love that big smile on her face. Just to see that all the time, you'd buy all the gum in the world to her.

"No... *that* is not chewing gum... come on, open it!" you laugh at her frowning face. But the frown disappears as quickly as it appeared when she discovers what's inside the box.

"Oh, dear... it's... it's so beautiful!" she says as she holds the lace and satin bra by the straps. She turns to you and you can see tears in her eyes. You're perplex: does she like it or are you overstepping?

"Regina, I'm sorry... maybe I shouldn't have bought you lingerie... after all we barely know each other and that's a really personal gift and I'm sorry I just thought you would look gorgeous wearing it..." you say really quickly, trying to avoid her gaze. She puts the bra back in the box and hold your hands instead. And seeing that you don't lift your chin, she cradles your face in her palms. Making sure you look her in the eyes.

"No one gave me such a beautiful present before, Emma Swan. Thank you, very much." there is no way she is lying to you. She is deeply touched by your gift. You briefly wonder why she never received gifts before, if that's customary where she comes from. You can't understand why anyone wouldn't want to give her presents and make her happy. She has a beautiful soul. She is rough on the outside, sometimes she says hurtful things. But once you get to know her, really know her. When you get to see the woman behind the mask, behind the Evil Queen, the only thing that comes in your mind is "how will I please this woman today? How can I make her happy? How can I make her smile?"

It's not the right time to think about these. She has a date tonight. She'd better get ready.

"You should go dress. Daniel will be here in less than an hour" you say as you walk away from the couch. "I thought you could put that summer dress and I'll get you one of my cardigan. Summer nights here can be chilly." you watch her nod and she disappears in the bathroom.

A few minutes later you hear her call you. You almost run to the bathroom afraid something happened to her. You open the door without knocking and there she stands in all her glory. She is wearing your gift. You gulp and try to speak as clearly as you can but find yourself unable to form full sentences.

"Problem?" you can take your eyes away from her body. Her perfect body. Her almost naked perfect body. Her VERY close and almost naked perfect body. _Damnit, Swan! What are you, sixteen?! _You don't see the evilish grin on her face.

"I was wondering what I should do with my hair..." she waves innocently. But nothing about that woman is innocent.

"Oh... uhm... maybe you could-"

"Show me." it's not a question. It sounds like a demand and your body is betraying you as you're already moving behind her, your hands sliding in her hair. She leans into your touch and you hear her moan. In the mirror, you see her close her eyes. Never in your entire life have you seen something -someone- hotter. _Oh, so you planned all this_, you think to yourself, _but Your Majesty, two can play that game_...

"I think you should let them down... It's sexier... " you breath into her ear. The effect is immediate: she snaps her eyes open as she gasps sharply. But you're out of the room before she can fight back. You can't see her chest heaving; you can't see she is out of breath. You can't hear her frustrated groan. But most importantly, you can't see the big smile brightening her face and the hard blush covering her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: evilneverfeltsogood and obsessivelyaddictive, thanks for beta-reading it and sharing ideas!

Please, dear readers, let me know what you think about it. It's really important to me.

You specifically told Daniel to bring her back at 10. And _damnit_ it's already 10:30. You're pacing in front of the window, looking out at each passing car. Until the right one is stopping in front of the building, finally. You see him getting out to circle the car and open the door for her.

"A fucking gentleman..." you utter to yourself.

You take a fleeting second to thank yourself having put Henry to sleep an hour ago and focus back on what's happening in front of your eyes.

They're talking like two teenagers. _And... and... OH MY GOD! NO! He is leaning in to kiss her! _

"Okay Swan, think for a second here. He is your friend. You're supposed to wish him happy. She is probably the love of your life but you want her to be happy too. So this should make you happy." _but you're the only one who __can bring her happiness__, she doesn't need that dude, you're __the__ best for her because you love her already, that was the deal! She __came__ here for you! Not for him..._

That's it. They're kissing now. You turn around, knowing you lost her even though you never had her. But then you see the unbelievable: she is pushing him away! Forcefully! You can't help the big smile on your face as you see her talk to him. You hope she is yelling; now she's heading back inside.

You take a couple of seconds to yelp and look around if everything is in order. All her redecoration is still in place and it's kinda growing on you. _Too bad she can't use magic anymore_, you think as lustful images flood your mind. You shake them away and make a quick run to the door. You pass your hand in your hair, smoothing them a little. Check your clothes then hold the doorknob count to ten and open it with the biggest and goofiest smile you've ever worn.

She is right there in front of you. Tears streaming down her face. Her make up a mess. She is sobbing uncontrollably and the only thing coming to your mind is how you want to hold her tight and make her pain go away. And how happy you are that she pushed him away. Your smile fades and you urge her to come in.

"Oh God, Regina, what happened? Did he hurt you?! Why are you crying?!" you genuinely ask her. You saw the scene, yes, but maybe you misinterpreted it. If he hurt her, there is no stopping you : you'll cut off his balls and make him eat them! A sudden rage invades your body.

"He... he... kis...sed... me..." she says between sobs. You kick the door closed, put a hand on the small of her back and guide her to the couch.

"Tell me what happened... " you softly ask as you sit her down and wipe away her tears. She sniffles and takes a breath to calm herself.

"We were having a good time. We talked about his job and he asked things about me. He was really nice and it brought back memories. Then he noticed the time and said it's late. So he drove me back here. This car thing is the weirdest thing I've ever seen in this world by the way. Then he came to open the door and said he had a great evening. Then... then... he kissed me" she starts crying again. You can't understand why she is crying if she had such a good time. It doesn't make sense.

"Oh sweetie..." you say as you pull her into a hug. It surprises you when she hugs you back and holds on very tightly, still sobbing in your arms.

"I don't understand Regina, why are you crying if you had a good evening?" you're stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down. She muffles something.

"I'm sorry Gina, say that again?" she pulls back, still so close to you though.

"I said, it didn't feel right. It should have. I think I wanted it to feel right. I needed it. But it didn't." she answers, holding your gaze. You know you could get lost in those big dark eyes. She is so close you can feel her heat radiating from her body. _You're making things up, Swan_.

"He is a good guy" this is out of your mouth before you can stop it.

"I know. But he is not right for me." her voice is barely a whisper. You are captivated by her eyes. You can see her so very slowly leaning into you.

"Then who is?" you whisper as your eyes slide down her face to stop at her beautiful lips. Somewhere in your mind, you take note that you should ask her about that scar on her lip. But right now you are unable to think further than this. She is closing in on you. You can feel her breath on your face.

"MOM! MOOOM!" you're startled and the moment is lost. She sits back in the couch and you're already missing her warmth.

"YES HENRY! JUST A MINUTE" you yell in your son's direction. "I'm sorry..." you apologize to her.

"It's okay, dear, go to your son. He needs you now. Family is what matters the most. I understand." she says looking down at her hands clasping on her lap.

"He is not the only one needing me right now, Regina." you whisper as you turn around to go to your son. Your heart clenching at the thought of leaving her there with her demons.

A few minutes later you're back in the living room "It was just a night-" you stop talking as you see her asleep on the couch. You smile. Take a blanket from the chair and cover her with it. Laying a soft kiss on her forehead and again, you hear her sigh in happiness.

In the middle of the night, you wake up to a warmth enveloping you from behind. You can feel an arm on your stomach. Your head tilts back to take a quick look and you realize that the Evil Queen likes to be the big spoon. Who would have thought of that. You take her arm, intertwining your fingers in hers and pull her closer. You fall back asleep happier than ever.

The next morning you wake up to a sleeping beauty on your shoulder. She looks so peaceful. You slowly pull yourself out of her embrace, grab your clothes and carefully close the door behind you. She needs to rest and you need to prep Henry for school and go to work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: evilneverfeltsogood and obsessivelyaddictive, thanks for beta-reading it and sharing ideas!

Note 2 : Emma being at work, I changed of character's POV. First you have Regina's then you'll have Henry's. Enjoy ;)

_Please, dear readers, let me know what you think about it. It's really important to me._

* * *

**Regina's POV**

Your awakening isn't as peaceful as you thought it would be. You wake up from a terrible nightmare in which your mother ripped Emma's heart out and held Henry up in the air, telling you how weak they made you and how better you'd be without them. It takes you a moment to realize it was just a dream and you are safe from her. Nothing to hurt you. No one to approve or disapprove of your actions. No one to judge. The evil within you, the darkness that was once holding your heart in a tight grip, your power slowly sucking the kindness out of you, all those are disappearing . The girl you were so long ago and the woman you desperately wanted to be are coming back. You are finally enjoying life again. In a happy way. Who would have thought that all it would take was a change of scenery and a wish. Somehow you are happy the fairies got it wrong and you landed here.

You stare at the empty space next to you and you remember the warmth of the body you hugged during the night. And more importantly, how she pulled you closer. The moment you both shared yesterday comes back to your mind. You saw something in her eyes. Something that cannot be right. Something you once saw in someone else's. But you don't deserve it. Not anymore. Not with all the things you've done. So you bury your thoughts and refuse to name it. Because once you do, there is no going back. It would make it too real and too painful.

As you make your way to the kitchen, you notice a note on the big winter-cold thing they call fridge. That is a marvelous invention, really. Keeping all the food fresh longer than in any cold basements. You make a note to yourself that if you go back, you have to create something similar. You also need to take as many gums and as much chocolate you can with you.

You take the note. You feel a silly smile lighting up your face and butterflies in your stomach. You allow yourself to enjoy the feeling. It's been so long.

_Gina,_

_I had to go to work and you were so peacefully asleep that I didn't have the heart to wake you up._

_Henry is at school, which leaves you alone in my apartment. _

_There is food in the fridge. I hid the chocolate and the gums, don't even bother looking for them. Eat something healthy! I'm sure you can see yourself around in a kitchen, Your Majesty_

_I'll be back at 5pm._

_Please... don't use magic, don't change my furniture and don't atomize my kitchen._

_Love,_

_Em_

You didn't realize that you've been playing with your hair the whole time. You stop yourself and look at your hand, rolling your eyes at your silliness. _Get yourself together, Regina, she doesn't mean that in the way you think she does_, you admonish yourself.

The day passes slowly. So slowly. You are bored out of your mind. You look through her books, but the stories don't make any sense. Why would a-a, what's that word again? Oh yes President, send 24 children in a closed place so that they could kill each other?! How cruel is this world?! Suddenly, you're not really sure you want to stay here if that's how they treat their children... And you'll make damn sure nothing like that happens to sweet little Henry. You never got the chance to have children. And even if you wanted to, your "dear" husband barely touched you and made sure you didn't get pregnant, so now you can't help but feel a certain connection to that kid. You feel the need to protect him with your life if necessary.

It's early in the afternoon when you hear an persistent ringing. _What is that unbearable noise?! _You search through the place and finally find the source of your discomfort. You take it off its holder and you hear someone speaking in it. You hold it against your ear, to hear the voice better.

"Hello?" says the voice

"Who are you and what are you doing in that box? Do you need help to get out?" you ask. There is a moment of silence before the voice speaks again. Ignoring your questions perfectly.

"Uhm... this is Julia, I'm secretary at Boston Elementary School. Henry got into trouble. Could you come and pick him up? Also the Principal would like to talk to you." you take the thing away to look at it. You thought the car was weird, this is weirder. You understand that it works like your mirrors but you can't see the person in it. You take it back to your ear.

"What happened? Is Henry wounded? Should I call guards or anything that could help?" you are worried. In the Enchanted Forest, trolls often attack schools. And it always takes a small army to get rid of them.

"Okay... umh... listen, Lady... Just... come in here and take back your kid, okay? Bye." and you hear a click.

"Hello?! Hello!" no one...

You feel panic coming in waves. How are you supposed to go there? Wherever there is. If only you knew how to contact Emma. And Henry may be in danger. There is no time to lose. You know a way. _Might also be the only way_. But it's probably a wrong idea.

You calm yourself, close your eyes and focus on the little boy. You conjure his sweet face in your mind and wish yourself next to him. You feel the stir of the teleportation but something isn't right. Something isn't right at all.

When you open your eyes, everything is dark. And it smells really bad. What happened?

* * *

**Henry's POV**

Earlier that day...

You are so happy to go to school today because you get a whole morning in the library. Your teacher wants to show you how it works. But you know all that already. So you sneak away from the group and wander in the long rows. Stopping here and there to read a few titles and waiting to get your attention caught by one of them. That's how you like to pick a book: you wait for it to call for you.

And that's exactly what happens with this one. Hidden to the world, gathering dust in a place you're not even sure the cleaning lady knows about. You dust it of to reveal a beautiful leather-covered book. The letters of the title seems to be written with gold.

"Once Upon a Time" you whisper as you trace the letters with your finger.

"KIDS! It's time to go!" you hear your teacher yelling in the empty library. You shove the book in your backpack, burying it with things to make sure it's well hidden and you run down the row to reunite with the group.

You wait until the break to find a quiet corner and open the book. Then you stumble upon a picture. A woman. Dressed in black. Menacing. You read the note under the picture: the Evil Queen at Snow White's wedding threatening to take away everybody's happiness.

"Oh so this is the story of Snow White!" you mumble to yourself. You pass a few pages. Reading a couple of paragraphs here and there. This is not like the Disney movie; the Evil Queen here is worse! She is pure evil! Another picture of the Evil Queen. Still as menacing but something is bothering you. That face... And the more you read about her, the scarier she gets. You turn a couple of pages again and it strikes you: it's her! The same hairstyle, the same clothes, the same face! It's Regina!

"It can't be..." you say to yourself and before you can give it another thought you feel a ball hit your head.

"OUCH!" and as you lift your head, you see them. The dumbest boys in your class. Probably in the entire school for that matter... Maybe even the whole world.

"Oh poor baby Henry! The big bad ball hit you! What are you doing anyway?! You're so weird!" the biggest, John, says, looking at his friends and laughing at you.

"You couldn't understand what I'm doing" you try to stay calm, remembering what you mom said "_you are better than any of them_".

"And why is that, nerd?" he mocks at you

"Because it would involve me using big words like book and reading and I know that you wouldn't get any of them..." you say to him as you resume your reading, hoping he will go away. But of course he doesn't.

"Haha... you think you're so clever, Momma's boy! What are you reading anyway?" he rips the book off your hands "Fairytales?! Oh my god, you're more retarded than I thought!"

"Give it back!" you get up and walk to him to take the book but John throws it to his friend.

"Try to take, dwarf!"

That's it. You plunge on him and hit his jaw so fast he doesn't see it coming. And then everything escalates and before you know it you're waiting in front of the Principal's office for your mom to come and pick you up. At least you've got book back. Well, kinda. Right now it's probably on the Principal's desk.

You're distracted from your thoughts by a big bang in the closet right next to you.

"Henry? Henry where are you? I can't see! Henry?!" that voice... you open the door carefully and burst out laughing. The scary Evil Queen from the book is in the closet. Facing the back wall and hitting it. She stops and turns around. You know that look pretty well: shame because she got caught.

"So you're here. Let me out of this smelly place, will you?" she clears her throat, smoothing her clothes and pushing you aside. Then kicking the door close. That makes you chuckle.

"Someone from here called at your place, asking for me to come and pick you up. She refused to answer my questions! Are you wounded?! Where is the troll? I wanted to call for guards but then I didn't know how nor who and I didn't know how to get here fast enough! I had to use magic, Henry!" she says as she puts one knee down and begins to check you up for wounds. You laugh and she looks at you, perplex.

"Regina, stop it! It tickles!" you manage to say. She looks pleased "And what is that story about trolls anyway?! The only troll here is the principal! Oh please, could you say you're my mom?! I don't want her to know I've been into a fight... Please?" you put on (up) your best smile and puppy eyes.

"A fight?! Henry what happened?!" she seems horrified. You feel sorry for disappointing her.

"I was reading and other boys came. Then they began to call me names and refused to give me my book back! I swear, it was not my fault! I was just trying to get my book back!"

"I believe you Henry! I believe you." she pulls you into a hug and you relax in her arms. She smells good. How could she be evil? The book must be wrong. You make sure you remember to ask her about that. "Come on now, let's go see that... that principal, see what he wants"

You should probably tell her that you have to wait until he calls for you but something in you feels that even if she knew, that wouldn't stop her. Plus you'd really like to see some Evil Queen action right now...

"You summoned me, little man?" she claims as she bursts into the office, opening the door wide open. You see the jaw of the principal falling. As well as John's.

"I-I... Who are you?! How dare you?! Julia! What is the meaning of this!? John, go back to the hallway, we are not done, young man." you see John throwing you a dark look. He was barely outside, and the secretary on her way that Regina slams the door shut. _Oh this is gonna be good_, you think to yourself.

"Who am I?! I am Henry's... guardian! So I demand you to tell me right now what the meaning of this is and why this sweet little boy isn't in class learning something!" she smacks her hands on the desk, watching the now pale principal from above. He gulps.

"P-Please, Miss Swan... Have a seat." she winces a little but doesn't correct him. You release a breath you haven't realized you were holding.

"Miss Swan, Henry is getting out of hands. First, he never plays with any of the other kids and now he starts a fight! This has gone way too far!" he says calmly. You can't stand to hear that!

"But it's not true! They are all different than me! I was just reading a book! Why can't I just be myself?!" you say as you feel the tears bursting out of your eyes.

"So you say, young man! Miss, he needs to be disciplined-" answers the Principal just before Regina cuts him off.

"ENOUGH! Who do you think you are for talking to a child like that! NO ONE should EVER be treated this way! And thinking about it, your voice is so boring. No one should EVER have to hear it again" and with that she snaps her fingers, forgetting that magic here has nothing to do with magic in the Enchanted Forest.

The outcome is hilarious really. You watch your principal slowly grows pustules and as he opens his mouth to protect a big "croak" comes out. The next thing you see is a big toad in his chair, croaking relentlessly. You can see panic in his little glassy eyes.

"Oh dear, what have I done..." you hear her say behind you. "I just wanted to turn his voice! Not his entire being!" she circles the desk and cradle the toad into her hand. You pull a face of disgust.

"I'm so sorry, sir. You see I've forgotten magic here is unpredictable !" she looks really sorry and again it doesn't fit with the Evil Queen in the book.

"Then undo it! Undo the magic!" you plead. You can't stand to see her sad. It's all your fault. If you hadn't hit John, if you had stopped her... if you hadn't found that book. The book! It's here! In front of you! Before you know it it's back in your backpack. You couldn't let this opportunity pass.

"I can't Henry! First because as you can see magic is unpredictable and second we'd be in big troubles!" she worries.

"But what are we gonna do then?! I can't bring a toad back in the apartment! Mom doesn't even want me to have a cat!" you yell as you throw your hands in the air. "I KNOW! Science class!

"What?!" she pales as the toad croaks louder and faster than before.

"Relax! I'm not gonna cut him! There is a terrarium in that room! We could put him there! He would be fine!" she thinks about it for a second then nods.

"You have to hide him. His secretary can't see... that... she'd scream!" she nods again and puts him in a box she just emptied. After that you're both out of the office. As quietly as possible making your way to the science room. Everything goes according to plan, _thank God_.

"Come now, we can still catch the next bus." you say as you pull her by the leaf of her blouse. She takes your hand and you're both out of the building.

The bus ride home is silent. Regina is too busy to look out the window and point at every building, every car, every tree, everything really. You roll your eyes but then remember that she is not from here. And you can't help but wonder how it is where she comes from. Then you remember the book. And with that, all the questions you have to ask her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: evilneverfeltsogood and obsessivelyaddictive, thanks for beta-reading it and sharing ideas!

_Please, dear readers, let me know what you think about it. It's really important to me._

* * *

During the bus ride, you see marvelous things: people everywhere; in the bus; in what they call cars; on things having two wheels (Henry tells you they're called bicycles); people are wandering little weird wolves on a leash... some are so tiny you can swear they are mixed with rats or something; buildings are higher than the highest tower of your castle and made of glass. This country is outstanding!

But as happy as you are to discover all those things, when you turn to Henry one more time to point at a kind of bus but without wheels, you see his sad little face.

"What is it, dear? You have barely smiled since we left your tutor's" you ask.

"It's... I found this... book... and... oh wait we're nearly home! Would you like to signal the driver he needs to stop soon?" he answers, his face lighting up instantly. Yours as well.

"Yes, of course I'd like that..." you clear your throat, ready to yell at the driver to pull the carriage over when Henry puts his little hand on your arm to stop you.

"No! Not like that! Push on that button!" he says as he signals you the said button. You push on it and you hear a "ding" from somewhere in the bus you can't quite locate, a couple of minutes later, the bus stops. Henry reaches for your hand, you look at both yours and his but you didn't have time to give it more thought because he is already pulling you out of the vehicle.

You're barely out, you hear the doors whooshing closed behind you and you can't hold back a yelp.

"This traveling device is stunning! So many people in one single carriage! I need to make that happen in the Enchanted Forest! Maybe people would love me for it (if I do)! That could make their lives so much easier! Thank you Henry for showing me that!" you grab the little boy and hold him close to you in a tight hug.

"Okay okay... whatever... come on! Stop hugging me! I'm a man now! People will think I'm being hugged by my mom! What a shame!" he says but his bright smile is betraying his grown-up-wannabe attitude. He grabs your hand again and pulls you across the street to the building where Emma's apartment is.

As you both make your way through the door, his face saddens again. And that breaks your heart. No child under your protection should ever be sad!

"Henry, dear, why don't you help me make an apple turnover for dessert? I know an old recipe and I discreetly dropped the ingredient in your mother's basket when we went to that food palace." you hear him bursting out with laughter.

"What?!" you ask him, smiling at his sudden happiness. _It was easier than I thought_...

"You're always using funny words! I love it!" he calms down and nods as you both go to the kitchen.

As you pull out the right ingredients, you can't help but ask him why he got into a fight.

"And give me all the details this time." he sighs but begins to speak anyway.

"It all started this morning at the library when I found this fairytale book. I couldn't read it there so I hid it in my backpack. Then during the break I began to read... and then I was hit by a ball and those boys came to make fun at me. One said I was a baby because I was reading fairytales and that I was a momma's boy... so I hit him" he murmurs the last part. You don't know how to feel about it. Proud because he defended his honor quite well or disappointed because he started the fight. Though the mention of the fairytale book got you intrigued.

"What is a fairytale book, Henry?" you ask him.

"It's a book... with fairytales in it! Don't you know what a fairytale is?" he asks back.

"Well I do know some fairies... to be honest they're just flying little things who have the power to make your life miserable..." you see the questions on his face but you can't explain to a child the hardness of your world. The painful and miserable life you've led up to now. The things you've done. All those terrible, horrible, shameful things...

"But Regina... I think you are in that book... or it's someone looking a lot like you... Wait a sec" and he's off running to his chamber to come back a minute later with a big book. One like those you have in your own library. You keep making the turnover dough as calmly as you can. It's almost over. The question is: what exactly?

"Here, look! But it can't be you because it says Evil Queen under this picture! You can't be the Evil Queen! You are too nice!" he says as he shows you the picture. You remember that moment perfectly. The Huntsman. That's when he came back with Snow's letter. You remember how blinded by hatred you were at that precise moment. But then again, when were you not... The life you've led until until you crossed Emma's path for the first time has only been filled with hate, murder and betrayal.

You stay quiet as you quickly finish preparing the dough and then turn to Henry.

"Have you read the story yet?" you simply ask. He shakes his head.

"Do you want me to tell it to you?" you ask again. He nods. "Let's finish these turnovers and then I'll tell you, shall we? help me cut the apples..."

You both silently finish the turnovers and put them in the oven.

"Come now... I have a story to tell you." you go to the couch and sit down, turning enough to face him. You want to see his face.

"I was once a young girl in the country. My mother had big plans for me, she wanted me to become queen. But I didn't want to. I was madly in love with the stable boy. His name was... " you take a deep breath trying to keep the feelings coming along with the memories as good as possible "His name was Daniel. He was the kindest man I knew. We were so happy together. He was my True Love, the kind of love you only get once in a lifetime in the Enchanted Forest. One day, as we were talking about picnic, I heard a little girl scream for help. I got on my horse and ran off to save the girl. This little girl... this little girl was the King's daughter. And the King was so pleased that I had saved his daughter that he asked me to marry him. My mother agreed. I didn't want to marry the King, I only wanted to marry Daniel." you stop to breath again.

"Because he was your True Love and you wanted to be happy! That' great! How was your wedding?" his innocence makes you smile.

"I didn't get the chance to marry Daniel... We wanted to run away to get married the same night but my mother learned about our secret love story and she... she put an end to it..." you couldn't bring yourself to tell a sweet little boy the whole truth... it wouldn't matter anyway...

"But wait a minute! Why?! How did she knew?!" why do children need to be so curious...

"Because the little girl caught us... and she told my mother..." you simply answer "Henry, you have to understand, I wanted to be good, to have a normal life with the person I loved. I wasn't always like this... I just wanted to be happy..." you feel tears burning your eyes and you try to keep them in the best you can.

"Why are you telling me this? I know you are a good person! You came for me at school today! And you believe me! That means a lot! No evil queen would have done that!" he says with a frown.

"Henry... the little girl... the one who betrayed me... the one I tried to hurt as badly as she hurt me... it was Snow White..." you say in a breath... and you see his face changing... then changing again... and again... a myriad of emotions playing in front of your eyes. You brace yourself for his hate to come... Everybody does when they know who you are. Why would he be different? Why would his mother be different? Emma... you still have to tell her the things you've done...

"So... you are the Evil Queen of the Book... I mean... You were her... Because I don't see her in you... The things you said to the Principal, the way you defended me, the smile on your face on the bus ride, the way you make my mom smile... Regina... can't you see that you are happy now? Can't you see that you've done something good when you could have stayed evil?! You are not the Evil Queen anymore. I refuse to call you (that and this about you) like that." you gently smile at him. The innocence in a child is the most precious and beautiful thing.

"Henry... what I am now, won't change what I was then. I will always be the Evil Queen-"

"But do you want it or not?" his question startles you. You open your mouth to say something but you close it again... at a loss of words.

"Do you want to be her again or do you want to stay the nice person I know? Come on, Regina, the question is simple." simple... yes... it is simple... but no one ever asked you what you wanted. You always did what you were expected to because when you did something you wanted, the only thing you'd ever wanted, your mother ripped your True Love's heart out.

"I-I... " the ding coming from the kitchen comes at the right moment.

* * *

When you stopped at Henry's school earlier, the secretary told you that a dark haired woman posing as you came to get him. She was really rude and she was speaking weirdly on the phone. You immediately realized she talked about Regina. You asked the woman why she came to pick him up, if he was sick or something and she explained the fight. She said she was sorry she didn't have more details and if she knew where he was, she'd call the principal but he seemed to have disappeared. You thanked her and headed home.

You're opening the door now, ready to get mad at both the persons in your apartment for not bothering to call you when you hear them talking in the living room.

You understand that Regina is telling her story to your son. This horrifies you a little because you wanted to be there for that moment, and you're ready to barge in when you hear her say "it was Snow White". You freeze. It's too late. You wait for your son's reaction. It's seems like an eternity before he speaks again.

You already knew you made a great job raising him. You now have the living proof. You feel so proud of his answer. And delighted that he's accepting her. The thought of him rejecting her had crossed your mind. And it was awful: the simple thought of having to choose between two loves. The child and the True Love. True Love?! Where does that come from?! Yes you like Regina... Maybe more than like... _Like? Really?! Fine! Maybe I love her_... but True Love?!

You don't have the time to further think about it as she is standing up and turning around, facing you. For a brief moment, none of you speak. She is like a deer caught in the headlights. You decide to speak up first.

"It smells good! What's in the oven?" you say with a smile. She releases a breath and smiles back at you.

"Dessert! But please, sit down, I'll get you some beverage. Relax, dear, you've been working hard all day!" and with that she is off to the kitchen. Henry comes to greet you but he barely put a kiss on your cheek and goes after her. You hear them whispering in the kitchen and then they come back, Henry carrying a plate, Regina's carrying two. He tries to be as quiet as possible but you hear him whisper "And by the way, turning the principal into a toad! That was the coolest thing EVER! Never gonna forget that! NEVER!" _Oh so that's why the principal has gone missing_... you decide to tease them a little bit...

"What's that toad about?" you feign innocence. It's hilarious to see them look at you at the same time.

"Nothing mom"

"Nothing to worry about, dear" they say simultaneously.

"You do realize that now, I am worried and that you have to tell me exactly what happened! You see them both bite their lower lip. Yes, you forgot again that you have two kids at home. And those kids, somehow, got into trouble... "Come on, spill it! I promise I won't get mad..."

And with that they start talking and talking. They're unstoppable. Finishing each other sentences, or beginning them. Looking at each other with so much complicity. You stop listening to them to just watch them. This has to be how complete bliss feels like. Watching the person you would have no problem growing old with having a complete understanding with the person you love more than anything or anyone in this world. This was exactly what you wished for: the love of a family. Finding someone that could fill the void in your heart and be a parent to your child. Someone you could rely on. A shoulder to cry on or a body to hug in the coldest night.

When you heard her story earlier, you could hear how broken she is. And even though she kept the details of her story hidden, you know something terrible happened to her. Something no one should go through. Something that broke the sweet girl and made her become the Evil Queen who showed up on your doorstep.

You didn't realize that the story was over until Henry called out for you.

"Regina, those turnovers were to die for! I may let you do the cooking from now on! And I think my kitchen is just as I left it this morning! Neat and clean! Speaking of which... Henry, go wash yourself and do your homework..."

"But mom!" he whines.

"Go. I need to talk to Regina."

"It really wasn't her fault, mom! Don't be mad at her!" he comes closer and whispers to your ear "she is a good person you know."

"Yes I know, son. Don't worry. Go!" you wait until he is out of the room and turn to Regina.

"Now... tell me your real story..." she looks startled.

"I-I don't know what you mean, dear!"

"I mean, tell me your real story, Regina, I can read between the lines and I know you haven't told Henry everything about how or why you became the Evil Queen. I need to know all about you." she gazes at you. Searching your eyes for treachery.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because when I look at you, I don't see why people called you evil." was your honest answer. _And you want to know everything about her._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: evilneverfeltsogood and obsessivelyaddictive, thanks for beta-reading it and sharing ideas!

**Note 2**: thank you so much for all your kind reviews! They matter a lot to me! Some asked me questions and here are the answers: no, English is not my mother tongue. French is; So yeah sometimes my "wording" seems odd. I'm sorry about that. That's why I have 2 beta readers (who I love very dearly!) but doing mistakes is part of being human. And there should be 2 (maybe 3; really not sure) more chapters after this one. I think I answered them all. Not much but thank you!

I'm really really happy you enjoy my story! And I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well…

_Please, dear readers, let me know what you think about it. It's really important to me._

* * *

"_Why?" she asks._

"_Because when I look at you, I don't see why people called you evil." was your honest answer. And you want to know everything about her._

"I-I..." you see the panic in her eyes. She gets up and walks to the window. You follow her.

"Regina, I know you've been through terrible things. Tell me what happened." you ask softly. You hear one single sob as you see her shoulders rise and fall.

"I can't tell you..." she whispers.

"Why?"

"Because if I do, this... this fairytale will be over!" she hides her face in her hands and her quiet sobbing becomes stronger. Seeing her suffering like this is more than you can bare. Your arms are circling her waist before you can even think about it. You feel her stiffen in your arms.

"You are safe here, Regina. You can tell me. I won't judge you. I won't lo-like you less. What happened to you, I'm sure it wasn't your fault." you whisper in her ear and you feel her relaxing in your embrace.

"I'm... those things I've done, Emma. They were my doing and mine alone." you can how burdened her heart is. You understand that you have to ask the right questions because she won't tell you everything. So you pull her closer to you, hoping she'll feel more safe.

"What happened to Daniel?" you ask softly. You feel her stiffen again and she tries to pull away but you don't let her go.

"He... he... it doesn't matter. I didn't marry him." she answers coldly.

"Yes. I know that. That's what you told Henry. I'm not 10, Regina. I can see when someone is hiding things. Tell me what happened to your True Love." you ask again. You see her reflection in the window. She is terrified by the truth.

"My mother." she breathes out.

"What about her?"

"She... killed him." you feel her collapse in your arm as she begins to cry.

And she can't stop talking. She tells you everything. How her mother abused her. How she loved Daniel so much. How her heart turned to ice when her mother ripped Daniel's out of his chest. Then her wedding to that King, Snow White's father. He never had a kind word for her. She was merely a substitute for his dead wife. She's been living a life of solitude. Her mother broke her and as she did, she taught her that love is a weakness. You feel tears running silently down your cheeks as you hold her close to you in a tight hug. Then she explains all the things she has done. Playing the Genie well enough to have him kill the king. Sending a huntsman after Snow's Heart. Ripping the heart of said huntsman. Separating children from their parents because it suited her plans. Abusing her only friend.

"You see Emma, I am the only one to blame. And I accept that now. I can see clearer now." she says as she closes her eyes.

"The fact that you are aware of that tells me that you are not the Evil Queen anymore." you answer softly.

"I-I don't understand. You know all the things I did. You should kick me out. You should yell. Or hit me. Anything but hold me in your arms and whisper things to me. Why aren't you running? Everybody does. Why would you be different?"

"I'm not. You are. You are not that person... that Evil Queen anymore. Henry asked you a question you didn't answer earlier: do you want to be the Evil Queen or do you want to be the nice person I'm holding right now? He said the question was simple. I don't think it is but he got a point. You are the only one who can change your destiny. No one decides your fate but you." you explain as you help her stand up again and turn her around to look into her eyes to finally ask her "So which one will it be, Regina?"

Your face is so close to hers again. You can see the battle in her mind. She isn't ready to answer yet. You know that. And somehow you don't expect her to. You love her enough to let her make her own choices and be sure she'll make the right ones for her. Even if they're not right for you.

"MOM! MATH PROBLEM! HELP!" you chuckle. The magic of the moment is disappearing.

"I love that kid, I swear I do, but he has the worse timing ever!" you whisper to her and you see the hint of a smile on her face. You smile back "Set the table, I'll be back in a minute to cook some dinner." you wink at her and she nods.

As you turn to the hallway you look back at her and you see her wiping her tears and recomposing herself. _Regal Regina is back_, you think to yourself. But now you know who's really behind the mask.

"Henry... You have to figure it out by yourself! You know that! I already told you!" you say gently to your son.

"I know... I'm done with my homework actually... I wanted to talk to you about Regina..." he is fidgeting. Not a good sign usually.

"What about her?" you ask, curious

"I... I got into trouble at school earlier... " he murmurs.

"Yes, I'm already aware of that. Keep talking" you smile at him.

"And... Regina came to help me... and... Mom, this book says she is the Evil Queen... but I don't think she is evil... How can someone who has done those terrible things be someone so nice at the same time?! I like her... I really do! And I know you do too!"

"Wow kid, what are you talking about?" you never thought it was that obvious...

"Oh please mom! I'm not blind ! I see how you smile when she is in the room... I never saw you like that before!" he rolls his eyes.

"And how do you feel about it?" here is the moment of truth.

"I'm really happy! I love Regina! She is nice and funny! And she makes you happy!" his smile is so big it brings tears to your eyes. "So... do I have two moms now?"

"Come here" you pull him into a hug "I'm gonna tell you a secret... you have to swear you won't tell Regina about it, okay?" you whisper to him.

"Cross my heart!" he says, tracing a cross on his chest.

"I think Regina might be my True Love" you whisper to his ear. And you can swear you see his smile grow even bigger. You put a finger on his lips "Not a word, young man. Or I'll ask her to turn you into a fly and have you in the same room of Toad The Principal. Got it?!" you try to be threatening but fail when a smile curls up your lips.

"I won't tell her... but mom... _Emma and Regina... sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-_ aaaaahhhh! STOP IT MOM! STOP!" he begs as you tickle him.

"Will you stop?" you ask as you suspend the tickling for a second to give him time to breath and answer.

"_I-N_-_G first comes love then comes marriage then comes baby in the carriage_" he sings really fast and you resume tickling him, unaware of the woman listening to the laughter of your little boy and smiling to herself. She is thinking that all the riches of her kingdom and all her powers could not bring her more happiness than she is feeling right this second.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: evilneverfeltsogood and obsessivelyaddictive, thanks for beta-reading it and sharing ideas!

_Please, dear readers, let me know what you think about it. It's really important to me._

* * *

It's been a couple of days now since the school incident. You decide to take matters into your own hands. All the glances, the light touches. Every night she climbs into your bed around midnight. And today, or rather tonight, won't be any different. So instead of being awakened in the middle of the night, you simply decide to ask her to come with you. There is no shyness or awkwardness in that moment. She just smiles and nods. You extend your hand to her and she takes it without an inkling of hesitation. You hold each other close before you even realize it.

* * *

Today's the day. You have asked her out on a date. _And, oh God, it's today _! Your plan is a nice restaurant and a movie. There is this new Disney movie you've been dying to see. But your brain turns to jelly as you see her emerge from the bathroom. She was a sigh for sore eyes. She wears the leather pants she had back when she arrived, it seems so long ago now, and with that a simple white blouse tied up in a knot above her belly button. You gulp and you feel your mouth suddenly go dry.

"Not good enough?" she asks with worry in her voice. It takes you a few seconds to register that she asked you a question.

"Umh?! Oh... sorry... too good actually... " you mumble...

"Emma, speak! What's the problem with what I'm wearing?! I thought it looked good..."

"You look gorgeous." you clear your throat. "Maybe I should take a sword to keep the men away from you tonight..." you joke.

"You think we'll be in danger if I wear this?! Oh dear, let me go change! Just a second! I'm sorry!" you barely have time to catch her wrist and spin her around.

"I was joking, Gina. Well... on the sword part anyway... You look stunning and I am proud to be the one taking you out." you whisper as you cradle her face in your hands and touch her forehead with yours. You can hear her gasp and see her close her eyes. You do the same. The tension between the two of you has only been rising since the Toad incident. That's how you've been calling it now. Oh, of course you'd like to hold her more, to kiss her and make her forget her past, to love her and make her stay forever. You know that you love her very deeply already. And through little things you show it to her every day. But it seems like every time you both make a step in the same direction, she goes 3 steps back. Something is holding her back. Something is preventing her from being happy. Or maybe, it's someone...

"So, you're ready?" you say, breaking the moment. You needed to breath, badly.

"Yes... I think I am..." she says dreamily.

"That movie thing was gorgeous! All those colours! And the hair of that princess! I don't know any princess behaving like her! And it's wonderful! Maybe if they were more like Merida, the Enchanted Forest would be a better place... Traditions always ruin everything!" she just couldn't stop talking about the film on your way to the restaurant. The happiness on her face makes your heart beat faster.

"Yes! I know! And her skills for archery!" you say with a dreamy smile.

"STUNNING! I'm sure she would have been a better Huntsman than my Huntsman! And the... uhm... Popcorn, is it?! DELICIOUS! How can something so tiny be so delicious! Oh Emma, thank you for this!" she says as she pulls you into her arms and holds you tight against her. You feel her entire body fitting into yours perfectly. You can't help but close your eyes and breath her in. From now on, this is how love smells for you. It's her. It's always been her.

"erhm... wait until you try pizza!" you gently pet her back. She pulls back instantly, looking you in the eyes with that big goofy smile you love so much.

"PIZZA?! Oh yes!" she yells as she pulls you back into her.

* * *

You didn't want a fancy restaurant. Just something simple. Nice of course, but simple. And since Henry explained to Regina how delicious pizza is, she's been asking you again and again to let her taste it.

So here you are, the best Italian in town. She is making moans and groans as she eats her pizza and you feel a blush creeping on your cheeks.

"Regina... could you... umh... enjoy your pizza quietly... please?" she stops chewing and open her eyes to look at you. You see her blush instantly too as she realizes the kind of noises she's been making the whole time.

"Oh, dear... I'm... sorry... it's just... it's so good! We don't have that back in my kingdom... maybe I should ask the Chef's recipe... or have him go back with me... if I ever go back..." she says with a frown.

"Do you want to?" you ask, breaking the awkward silence.

"Want what?" she answers

"Go back. Do you want to? Don't you like it here? With Henry... and... me..." you murmur the last part. She drops her slice of pizza, wipes her mouth with the napkin and looks at you. You feel her eyes on you but you avoid her gaze the best you can, so afraid of her answer. So afraid to see lies into her eyes.

"Emma, look at me. Please." she begs. You do as she says. You could easily get lost in those big brown eyes of hers. The restaurant around you just disappears. Nothing exists except the both of you.

"I don't like it here."_ that's it, I was wrong all along _"because I love it here. You and Henry... you saved me from myself. I am afraid to go back. I am afraid to accidentally fulfill your wish and then having to go back. This place is outstanding. I feel... I feel free here. No burden. No magic. No anger..." you can see it in her eyes she is telling the truth. And it brings tears to your eyes. You hold her hand on the table and draw small circles on the back of it. For a second, you wonder how her lips tastes. How her naked body would feel against yours. How great it would be to just wake up next to her for the rest of your days. At that last thought, it feels like your heart could explode in your chest.

"Regina... I lo-... I mean... I like having you here too. I don't want you to go. Henry loves you very much! And I can see that you love him too! Why would you have to go back?! To what would you go back?!" she frowns and take her hand away. You understand that you screwed up the magic of the moment.

"I am a Queen, Emma. My people, despite the fact that they probably hate me, they need me! I can't let Snow ruin everything I built... again!" you can see the walls coming back around her.

"Yes. I understand." _no point arguing with the Queen_, you remember.

You both finish your meal and the ride home is filled with an awkward silence. Henry is already in bed when you get home.

However, tonight is not different than the others. She still joins you in your bed. But instead of curling up against you, she just turns her back to you. You don't know why but you feel guilty. Maybe you shouldn't have talked to her about "_there_". It triggered memories. You wait for her to fall asleep and when you hear her breath slowing down, you move closer to her, move a strand of hair behind her ear and whisper "But I love you, Regina." as you drop a kiss on her temple.

You turn on the other side and don't see the single tear leaving the Queen's closed eye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: evilneverfeltsogood and obsessivelyaddictive, thanks for beta-reading it and sharing ideas!

**Note 2**: to the Guest who said the date Regina and Emma was immature: that is my idea of a perfect date but beside that, Regina isn't from here. She has never gone to see a movie at the theater and she never tasted pizza. Emma wanted her to have fun. To me that is the most important thing for a date.

_Please, dear readers, let me know what you think about it. It's really important to me._

* * *

You wake up the next morning and get out of the bed as quickly and stealthy as possible not to wake her up. She has spent the night tossing and moaning and yelling. Bad dreams over bad dreams. No matter how hard you tried to calm her, nothing worked. Not even waking her up. Until finally around 4am, she found your arms and pulled herself so tight next to you you could feel her heart beat in your chest. Her breathing slowed and her heart rate.

_Gina,  
I have to go to an extraordinary meeting this morning. Henry is still asleep. I know you won't mind looking after him and I know he is in good hands when you're around.  
When I get home tonight, we'll have to talk.  
Until then, have a nice day.  
Emma  
PS: turnovers will be welcomed if you're in the mood to make some ;)_

You hesitate on writing "l_ove, Em_'" but then yesterday's conversation comes back into your mind "_I am a Queen, Emm_a". Tonight's conversation will be hard enough for you to say words like love, or stay, or... family. _Get a grip, Swan, she'll never stay. And even if she does, she'll never love you like you love her. _Doing so would fulfill the wish. And that is something she does not want. Not right now, anyway.

* * *

The day passes faster than expected and you are soon brought back home by one of your colleague, Steve.

"So you remember, on Tuesday the project has to be done and on my desk!" he nods sheepishly.

He's a nice guy, really. Will probably make a woman happy one day. And you've always suspected he has a thing for you. Your fears are confirmed when he leans in, trying to kiss you goodnight. You turn your head on the last second and his lips land on your cheek.

"Steve... you're a good guy. And you may have had too many drinks. Let's just... forget this ever happened, shall we?" you see him blush with shame. He nods and murmurs goodnight then climbs into his car and off he goes.

You do the same but as you walk into your apartment, it's storming like a bitch!

"Mom? What's happening?" you see your son sneak his head outside his room, sleep in his eyes.

"Nothing, baby, go back to bed, don't worry." you kiss his forehead and close the door behind him.

"Gina, what the hell?!" you say as you dodge the vase that goes crashing on the wall behind you.

"Don't call me that! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!" she yells at you.

"WOULD YOU CALM DOWN for a second! Henry is trying to sleep! Now stop yelling and tell me what's wrong! Why are you breaking my dishes!? Why are you angry with me?!" you see her think a second before smashing the plate on the ground._ I'll give you that last one, but no more_, you think.

"Angry?! Who said anything about angry! I'm mad at you! You... you... you left your son here with me! A perfect stranger! What kind of mother are you?! Do you know what I could have done to him?! Do you know what happen to children left alone in my world?! What happens to yours in here?!" you can see she is pissed off. But you can also see that "this" is not the reason.

"I left Henry with the only person who loves him as if he was her own flesh and blood. I left him with the person he considers like a second mother. Or at the very least, his best friend. That is not why you are mad at me. Why are you angry, Regina?!" you say as you take a step closer to her.

"You... you... left me! Here! Without a word!"

"Wrong. I left you a note."

"Oh yeah... saying we have to talk and you show up at who know what time, almost in the middle of the night!"

"It's barely 10pm, Gina. And we are talking now. Why are you angry with me?" you begin to see the real reason in her eyes. She's been hurt. But what did you... _oh no... don't tell me she saw._..

You close the space between the two of you and take her hands in yours. Looking deep into her eyes, forcing her to do the same.

"You left me... like everybody else..." she sobs.

"Why were you angry with me, Gina?" you whisper.

"I saw you kissing that fat ugly bald man." it's a confession, really. Said so low that you can barely hear it. You can't help but burst into laughter. It's not that you're laughing at her. You're laughing at the cliché of this. Really, this could be right out of a sappy romantic comedy.

"Oh great! Now you are laughing at me! Go to hell Emma Swan!" she spats taking her hands from yours and turning her back on you.

"Your Majesty is jealous!" you say in that childish tone.

"Jealous of who? Jealous of you?! Oh please! I'd rather kiss Toad the Principal!" she answers with disdain.

"Oh no... not of me... of him!" you muse back at her. You see her tense instantly.

"Oh my... I managed to silence the Queen! Admit it, Gina, you were jealous of him!" you close the space she put between you and her and force her to turn around and look at you. You are shocked to see the tears streaming down her face.

"Regina, I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry. Nothing happened, Gina. I swear. If you'd watched a little bit longer, you would have seen me turning away and avoid the kiss then send him back home." you cradle her face in your hands and wipe away her tears with your thumbs the best you can. Then you rest your forehead on hers and stay like that for what seems an eternity.

"I am jealous of him." she says barely above the whisper.

"Why?" you ask softly. You can feel her breath on your lips and her smell is making you dizzy. How could she have thought you'd prefer Steve over her?

"Because... because he can have all I can't." she confesses.

"He won't have anything... Because all of it... it's yours, Regina. It's always been yours. You just have to take it. And you know that. Why are you jealous of him?" you can sense she didn't say it all. You need her to say it. Even if it hurts to wait. You badly need to hear it.

"Because... because he... he can make you happy. He can fulfill your wish and I just can't."

"Regina... I wished for love. Not for happiness. Love. And Steve... I couldn't love him the way I..." you see a tiny light brightening up her eyes.

"Yes?" she says almost with a smile.

"the way I love you... I love you. Only you. Just you. For now and forever. It's you." you lean in to kiss her,

"No... no! don't! I'd have to go back if you do!" and this alone is breaking your heart.

"Then we'll go back with you" and you leave her no choice as you claim her lips. You let your hands fall on her hips and pull her closer to you as you circle her waist with your arms. She pushes her fingers in your hair and you can feel her hold on to you as if her life depended on it. And in a way, you realize it does. This woman has almost nothing to go back to. No family. No lover. No happiness. She just has a kingdom and a will of revenge.

You squeeze her tighter before breaking the kiss. You feel a whoosh of air engulfing you. The apartment goes all foggy and there is a bright beginning to show.

"Oh no..." she whispers before disappearing into the light.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: evilneverfeltsogood and obsessivelyaddictive, thanks for beta-reading it and sharing ideas!

**Note 2**: so this the last chapter... enjoy!

_Please, dear readers, let me know what you think about it. It's really important to me._

* * *

"Mom?! What's all that noise?! Oh MOM! REGINA! You have to save her!" your son's first reaction was to run into the light. You grab him just in time.

"Mom! What's happening?!" you see tears in his eyes as you hold him closer to you.

"Regina has to make a choice, sweetie." and you hope with all your being that she will make the right one. Not for you. For her.

* * *

"I don't understand! What is the meaning of this?!" you yell at the emptiness of this light. You should be back in the Enchanted Forest right now. Crying over a love you lost. Again. What have you ever done to deserve this? To be life's personal punching ball!?

"Don't yell, Regina, I can hear you. I am here." you turn around and there is the Blue Fairy. The one being you can't stand. The only one you hate more than Snow.

"What do you want, Fairy?!" you growl at her.

"Peace, Regina. I am here because I have wronged you in the past. And I want to correct that mistake by giving you a choice today." you're listening but keeping your guard up. You never know with them fairies. They can ruin a life with a snap of their fingers, _or no snap at all actually_.

"Speak. What choice?" you ask carefully.

"The choice is your happiness. On this side" she points at the beautiful forest on your left "you are a Queen. Even though the kingdom doesn't worship you, you are important to them. You protect the people from war and hunger. You are respected. You are needed. You have great powers and you rule." you look at your kingdom with pride but also sadness.

"I could bring so many things to them. The things I've seen here would make their lives so much easier..." you say dreamily.

"Yes. You could. But there is another choice. On this side" she points to Henry and Emma looking at you, their faces full of worries even though they try to hide it behind a smile "you are part of a family. You don't have powers, you are not a queen. You are merely human. They will love you unconditionally but you will never rule them." you look at them and your heart breaks.

"How could I make them happy?! How could they love me?! With all the terrible things I've done. I don't deserve their love. I don't deserve anyone's love." you say, breaking eye(s) contact.

"Everyone deserves a happy ending, Regina. Evil Queens as well. Could you find it in you to forgive Snow for the harm she did to you?" she simply asks.

You take a long minute to think about that. Forgive Snow?! She got Daniel killed. You are the Evil Queen because of what she did! All the things you've done are because of her. She made you who you are!... She made you who you are... but if you weren't who you are now, would you have met Emma?! If Daniel was still alive, you'd probably be married to him.

"Could you tell me what would have happened if she didn't break her promise?"

"Yes. You would have escaped with Daniel. And got married. And have 3 children. At first, you would have been happy with him. But Regina, Daniel wasn't your True Love. After ten years, it would have been impossible for you to live like that anymore... and..." she stops talking. Suddenly worrying her lip.

"And what?!" you ask impatiently. The thought that Daniel wasn't your True Love exploding in your mind. You've done all this for nothing?! You ruined your life for what was just love?! No. Your mother ruined it for you. She did this. _But you let her_...

"And you would have killed yourself eventually." she whispers.

"Oh..." could it be that your mother helped you in some way?! You refuse to think about that.

"What would happen if I go back? What happens to Snow?" you ask

"Oh you will fight her. For years. And she will fight back. Many will die. Including you, at the end. So will she, eventually." _could she be more cryptic_?!

"What would happen if I stay?"

"I don't know the future of this realm. I can't read it. I can only tell you about the past, about what you've experienced so far. Your powers don't work correctly here and they're fading. Your powers fuel your hate for Snow and your hate fuels your power. But you know that already, don't you?"

"Yes. I do." you've been feeling lighter and happier day after day. What Snow did, what your mother did, you have not forgotten. But it seems like a very distant memory. A memory that can't hurt you anymore.

"You have to make your choice now, Regina." she warns you.

"Why are you here? Is this some kind of trick?" you are suspicious. Maybe she is slowly trapping you with her fairy magic.

"This is not a trick. I am here because I wasn't by your side when you needed me the most. I heard your wishes. So many of them. And so loud. But I... I let you down and I want to make it up to you." in another time, in another place, you would have killed her on sight.

"Then my choice is made..."

* * *

_The End.  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_Or is it?  
_

_...  
_

_STOP THROWING THINGS! I WAS KIDDING! There is one last part!_


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: evilneverfeltsogood and obsessivelyaddictive, thanks for beta-reading it and sharing ideas!

**Note 2**: this is really the last chapter. Thank you all for your very kind reviews. You are all fantastic! Don't hesitate to PM me if you want! I'd be very happy to talk to you!

_Please, dear readers, let me know what you think about it. It's really important to me._

* * *

You've been standing by the window for 5 good minutes now. Enjoying the sight. Lost in your thoughts. Three months ago, you made a choice.

"Regina? Are you ready?" asks a woman. You take a deep breath, smile at her.

"Yes. I've never been more ready in my life." you answer.

"When I met you, I didn't believe in love anymore. It was a lost concept. You showed me what being loved truly means. What being part of a family really feels. You taught me how to love again. And for that, I will be forever grateful. With this ring, I promise to cherish you, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, I will love and honor you all the days of my life. Until death do us part." you say as you push the ring on her finger.

"When I met you, you were the most infuriating woman I've ever met. You walked into my heart by accident. But you stayed in it by choice. You stumbled into my life because of a wish. And there is no way I'm ever gonna let you walk away. With this ring, I promise to cherish you, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, I will love and honor you all the days of my life. Until death do us part." she says as she pushes the ring on your finger.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you for the first time, Regina and Emma Swan-Mills" says the judge.

"Hey! What about me then?!" yells Henry as he jumps into his mothers arms.

"Sorry, young man." the judge clears his throat and you smile. You just can't stop smiling. True Love, happiness, who would have guessed that it only took a birthday wish?!

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you the Swan-Mills family, Regina, Emma and their son, Henry."

* * *

The End.


End file.
